


Hi'um̐ (Snow)

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: In the shadows behind the snowdrifts surrounding the morning meditation area, a figure lurks, ready to attack.





	Hi'um̐ (Snow)

The cold mountains of Nepal glistened in the bright morning light. Genji leapt between two snow-covered boulders. Using all the stealth training from his earlier years, he bypassed the morning meditation of the monks several feet away with only the lightest of sounds. A heavy mass of snow weighted down in his arms, and as he reached his destination, he carefully took aim towards his target.   
The omnic leading the meditation had no time for warning before the massive snowball smacked his face, knocking him out of his lotus position with a startled yelp. Most of the other omnics broke from their meditation with startled confusion as well, though a couple remained undisturbed. Genji had never seen anything disrupt Sister Dexatta though, including the one poorly planned poacher’s attack. He’d hardly expect one snowball to.   
Behind him, his master let out a delighted giggle. “Excellent aim, Genji!”   
“Would you expect any less from me, a cyborg ninja?” Genji replied, grinning under his mask. He turned as Zenyatta floated over, amusement in his body language clearer than any smile. Then Zenyatta went rigid in alarm. Before Genji could react, a snowball exploded against the back of his neck, setting off his cold receptors there in a flurry.   
“Hey!” Genji shouted childishly.   
Below him, Mondatta packed together another snowball and called out, “Do not think I will be defeated so easily, Shimada Genji!”  
Zenyatta flew into action, whipping up a small pile of already prepared snowballs into the circle where his orbs normally floated. “We are prepared, brother,” he proclaimed solemnly, charging a volley. Knowing the wallop Zenyatta’s projectiles could make, Genji felt a moment of sympathy for the Shambali. The two of them verses the entire Shambali; he liked those odds.  
The resulting snowball fight was as long and brutal as any Blackwatch mission Genji had undertaken. Snow flew in all directions as Genji jumped, climbed, and dashed across the mountain. Most of the shambali weren’t very fast, but they made up for it with enthusiasm and impressive accuracy. More than once Genji had to draw his short blade to deflect snowballs coming from several directions, though these snowballs splattered against his sword on impact instead of bouncing back the opposite direction, spraying snow through the air.   
As Genji dashed to another snow bank, a volley of snowballs smacked against his back in quick succession. He yelped, sprawling forward into the thick snow as Zenyatta laughed harder.   
“You would attack your own student like this, behind his back?” He protested.   
“An opportunity arose, and I felt compelled to take it,” Zenyatta replied, charging another volley as Genji pushed himself back up. Sunlight gleamed off metal joints and the snowy hill behind Zenyatta.  
Genji dug his feet into the ground, blocking the snowballs with his sword once again. Sheathing it, he dashed forward directly into Zenyatta, knocking them both into the thick snow.   
“I win!” he declared proudly, grabbing a handful of show and tossing it lightly into his master’s face.   
Zenyatta chuckled, reaching up to wrap his arms around Genji. “It would seem that we both won.”  
Genji swallowed. “Yeah,” he agreed. A snowball landed against his shoulder. He sat up, pulling Zenyatta up with him. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Secret Santa to galadrigal(http://galadrigal.tumblr.com/)! Sorry it's a bit late, I didn't get started on this until I finished my finals, and then my family was dragging me all across Las Vegas.   
> You asked for aus, pranking and playing around, and something themed around Gorillaz Stop the Dams, and I can safely say I did one of those things! Yeah, I have no idea how to write music themed fanfic other than literally saying the characters are listening to a certain song, but I did listen to it like ten times before writing this.   
> Merry Christmas/Hannukka/Kwanza/Holidays!


End file.
